lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
findest du jetzt die neueste Episode "Getting Lost". Desweiteren stellen wir euch dort das neue Staffel 5 Poster mit einigen kleinen Spoilern vor. Zum Schluss findest du dort noch ein Video-Interview mit Josh Holloway (Sawyer). * * * ---- FOX: Bereit für Staffel 5 vom 28. März 2009 left|165px Der deutsche Bezahlfernsehsender FOX macht bereits seit einigen Tagen massiv für die 5. Staffel von Lost mithilfe von Plakaten und Werbebannern auf sich aufmerksam. Nun wurde auch der erste Trailer zur Show veröffentlicht, welche am 9. April um 20.15 Uhr mit Staffelpremiere feiern wird. Den Trailer findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Radzinsky Interview & Codenamen, Spoiler und Setbilder aus dem Staffelfinale vom 27. März 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt ein Video-Interview mit Radzinsky. Vor kurzem haben wir euch von der kleinen "Finde den Codenamen fürs diesjährige Finale-Aktion" vorgestellt. Die besten und naheliegendsten 13. Beispiele findest du neben einigen Spoilern ebenso im Blog. Außerdem gibt es dort bereits einige Setbilder von den Dreharbeiten zum Staffelfinale. * * * ---- Easter Egg & Setbilder aus "He's Our You" vom 27. März 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt noch weitere Setbilder aus . Außerdem findest du dort ein, vermutlich bedeutendes, Easter Egg, welches bereits die Gerüchteküche wieder mächtig angeheizt hat. * * ---- Gewinnspiel: Jetzt mitmachen! vom 26. März 2009 right|130px Okay, ganz offensichtlich hat euch, unseren Lesern, die Tatsache, dass ihr für unser Gewinnspiel einen Account im Forum braucht, nicht wirklich gefallen. Um dennoch ein wenig Euphorie aufzubauen, sind wir euch was den Account angeht ein wenig entgegengekommen und stellen euch bereits jetzt die satten Preise vor, die ihr gewinnen könnt. Selbstverständlich nur im . ---- Offizieller "ABC" Audio- und Video-Podcast vom 26. März 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt den offiziellen ABC Audio-Podcast. Auch der offizielle ABC Video-Podcast steht dort bereits zur Verfügung. * * ---- „He’s Our You“ − Review von Anubis2705 vom 26. März 2009 right|110px Vielleicht kennt ihr ihn, vielleicht auch nicht: Anubis2705, welcher seit einiger Zeit sein Unwesen im Blog treibt, hat nun seine erste Rezension für uns verfasst. Eine Rezension über eine spannende Episode, die durchaus Lust auf mehr macht. Die komplette Zusammenfassung findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Offizielle Zusammenfassung zu "5x10" & "Secrets of Lost" vom 26. März 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt die offizielle Zusammenfassung zu aus dem Hause ABC. Außerdem gibt es dort für dich eine neue Folge aus der Rubrik "Secrets of Lost". * * ---- Weitere Promobilder aus "5x10", Trailer zu "5x11" & "Audio-Clip of the Week" vom 26. März 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt noch weitere Promobilder aus , sowie den ersten offiziellen Trailer zu . Außerdem gibt es noch eine Zusammenstellung der besten Zitate aus der heutigen Episode. * * * ---- Totally Lost, Episode "He's Our You" & "Lost Untangled" vom 26. März 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt die aktuelle Folge "Totally Lost", welche dich mit den nötigen Informationen zur aktuellen Episode versorgt. Die Episode selbst kannst du dir natürlich ebenso im Blog ansehen. Falls es danach immer noch Unklarheiten gibt, können diese mit der dazugehörigen Episode "Lost Untangled" bereinigt werden. * * * ---- Lostpedia-Gewinnspiel vom 25. März 2009 right|110px Na, darf′s was zu gewinnen sein? Falls ja, haben wir jetzt genau das Richtige für euch: In wenigen Tagen nämlich startet das Lostpedia-Gewinnspiel. Weitere Infos findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Neue Werbung für Dharma-Produkte vom 25. März 2009 left|110px Wenige Stunden vor der Ausstrahlung von sind ein paar Werbe-Plakate aufgetaucht, mit denen die Dharma Initiative offenbar für einige ihrer Produkte werben will. Darunter graue Overalls, oder auch Pillen gegen Seekrankheit. Weitere Infos findet ihr jetzt im . ---- The Lost Initiative − Midweek Edition vom 25. März 2009 right|150px Der britische Fernsehsender Sky1 hat soeben den zweiten Teil der dieswöchigen Ausgabe von The Lost Initiative veröffentlicht, in dem sich Ian Lee, Paul Terry und Geeky Tom noch einmal die vergangene Episode vornehmen, aber auch über die heutige Episode reden. Das und mehr, jetzt nur im . ---- „He’s Our You“: Drei neue Sneak Peeks vom 24. März 2009 left|140px Einen Tag vor der Ausstrahlung von , hat die American Broadcasting Company drei Sneak Peeks veröffentlicht. Die Videos findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Rebecca Mader ist „pissed“ vom 24. März 2009 right|100px Oh oh! Vielleicht hat es nicht jeder bemerkt, aber in der Episode , welche vor drei Wochen ausgestrahlt wurde, gab es einen nachträglich bestätigten Kontinuitätsfehler, also ein Problem mit einer anderen Episode, da bestimmte Informationen nicht zusammenpassen. Zwar hätte man den Fehler einfach eingestehen können, aber im Podcast haben die Produzenten einen etwas anderen Weg gewählt… Die ganze Story gibt es jetzt im . ---- Zum Staffelfinale eine große Hochzeit? vom 23. März 2009 left|140px Das wär doch mal ein schöner… naja, evtl. auch etwas langweiliger Abgang für Staffel 5. Denn planen die Produzenten gerade eine große Hochzeit mit vielen Gästen. Da die Auswahl an Pärchen bis jetzt überschaubar ist, liegt offenbar auch nahe, wer sich schon bald trauen könnte. Weitere Infos findet ihr jetzt im . ---- "Sky One" Trailer zu "He's Our You" vom 20. März 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt den ersten "Sky One" Trailer für die kommende Episode , welcher gestern nach der Ausstrahlung von gezeigt wurde. * ---- „The Lost Initiative“ zu „Namaste“ vom 22. März 2009 left|140px Nach einwöchiger Pause von The Lost Initiative, einer Woche ohne Ian Lee, Geeky Tom und Paul Terry, gibt es nun endlich wieder eine neue Folge der Official fan show for Lost on Sky1. Natürlich nur im . ---- Neue Bilder vom Set vom 21. März 2009 right|150px Ich stell′s mir wirklich cool vor, so auf Oʻahu rumzuspazieren, und die Schauspieler von Lost zu treffen. Insbesondere, wenn man sich die Sets und Requisiten mal von ganz nah ansehen kann. Genau das hat nun ein Fan der Serie gemacht, und lässt uns an seinen visuellen Eindrücken teilhaben. Außerdem gibt′s die ersten Bilder eines jungen Schauspielers, der in die Vergangenheit einer der Hauptcharaktere in naher Zukunft etwas mehr Licht bringen wird. Wie immer, nur im . ---- Pressemitteilung für 5.15 „Follow the Leader“ vom 20. März 2009 left|100px Nachdem bereits gestern ungewohnt viele Pressemitteilungen reingeflattert sind, gibt′s nun auch noch die Meldung für die Episode . Außerdem findet ihr in diesem Artikel auch nochmal die kleine Extra-Info, da es ja nun die passende Pressemitteilung von ABC dazu gibt. Selbstverständlich, nur im . ---- Zweiter Trailer zu „He’s Our You“ vom 20. März 2009 right|100px Nächste Woche, am frühen Donnerstag-Morgen unserer Zeit wird die zehnte Episode der fünften Staffel auf ABC ausgestrahlt. Nun hat der Sender den zweiten Trailer zu erwähnter Episode mit dem Namen veröffentlicht. Das Video gibt′s jetzt im . ---- "Getting Lost" vom 20. März 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt die aktuelle Folge aus der Rubrik "Getting Lost". * ---- Michael Emerson bei „The Bonnie Hunt Show“ vom 20. März 2009 right|100px Zwar läuft Lost auf ABC, aber sich Freunde bei der Konkurrenz zu machen, kann nicht schaden. So trat Michael Emerson bei „The Bonnie Hunt Show“ auf FOX auf, und erzählte ein wenig von sich und der Serie. Das Video findet ihr jetzt im zusammengestellt. ---- Neue Pressemitteilungen plus kleines Extra vom 19. März 2009 left|100px Update: Noch eine Pressemitteilung (Episode 5x14) hinzugefügt Da wird man sich bei ABC bestimmt ärgern. Denn es sind unerlaubterweise zwei Pressemitteilungen aufgetaucht, welche erst nächste Woche der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert werden sollten. Aber was soll man machen. Wir haben ja fast schon einen journalistischen Auftrag hier und können leider keine Rücksicht nehmen. Zudem findet ihr exklusive erste Infos zur 15. Episode „Follow the Leader“, welche erst in vielen Wochen ausgestrahlt wird. All das jetzt im . ---- Lost Untangled vom 19. März 2009 right|150px Tangle heißt Gewirr − wär hätte das gedacht… Wie auch immer; Falls ihr euch auch ein wenig in der Storyline von Lost verhaspelt habt, können wir jetzt wieder einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung machen. Natürlich nur im zusammengestellt. ---- Offizielle Lost-Podcasts vom 19. März 2009 left|100px Kurz nach der letzten kommenden Episode hat die American Broadcasting Company zwei neue Podcasts veröffentlicht. Jeweils eine Audio- und eine Video-Version. Zu sehen − und hören − natürlich nur im . ---- "Secrets of Lost" Part 6 & Flüstern aus "Namaste" vom 19. März 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt die brandneue und sechste Folge von "Jimmy Kimmels" "Secrets of Lost", bei der, "ausnahmsweise" mal, Daniel Dae Kim zu Besuch war. Außerdem kannst du dir dort das Flüstern aus der heutigen Episode , sowohl rückwärts als auch in verlangsamter Version, anhören. Hinterlasse uns deinen Eindruck und hilf mit, das Flüstern zu "dechiffrieren". * * ---- Ihr wollt noch mehr News? right|130px Schon am Ende angekommen, und immer noch nicht den Wissensdurst gestillt? Dann werft doch mal einen Blick in unser Nachrichten-Archiv. Dort gibt's News der vergangenen vier Jahre! |2=900|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten